


I'd Rather Stay Home

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison surprises Lydia on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. Spoilers up through "The Girl Who Knew Too Much." Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Lydia stood in front of the mirror, primping for her date with Allison. It was the banshee’s birthday, and her wife had promised her an evening she wouldn’t forget. Just as Lydia was putting the final touches on her makeup, the hunter entered the bedroom.

“You look beautiful” said Allison, smiling at the sight of the redhead. “Are you almost ready?”

“Just about” said Lydia. “You should know by now that you can’t rush perfection.”

Allison chuckled. “You know, I was going to wait until the end of the night to give you your present, but I think you could use it now” she said.

Lydia looked from the mirror to her wife. “You know how I feel: any time is the right time for presents.”

Allison disappeared out of the bedroom for a minute. When she reappeared, she was holding a small gift wrapped in shiny gold paper. “Happy birthday, Lydia” she said, handing the gift to the redhead.

Lydia smiled and began to peel back the wrapping paper. Underneath the paper was a velvet box, and, when Lydia opened the box, she discovered a rose gold necklace embellished with a pink diamond in the shape of a heart. She gasped at the sight of the gift. “Allison, it’s gorgeous” she said. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I should have” said Allison. “You deserve it.”

Lydia removed the necklace from the box and offered it to Allison. “Help me put it on?” she asked.

Allison took the necklace and undid the chain. Then, as Lydia held her hair out of the way, the hunter placed the chain around her wife’s neck and refastened the clasp.

Lydia moved to examine herself in the mirror. Then, she turned to Allison and kissed her.

After a minute, Allison pulled away and said “We’re going to miss our reservation.”

“Who cares?” said Lydia. “I’ve suddenly decided I’d rather stay home than go out tonight.”


End file.
